


Plum - Chinese Translation

by CurlyCurly, photonromance



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Confessions, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, sweet talk, tummy love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCurly/pseuds/CurlyCurly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by photonromance<br/>Chinese translation by CurlyCurly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum - Chinese Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212066) by [photonromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance). 



标题：Plump  
作者：photonromance  
译者：CurlyCurly  
授权：有  
简介：  
John从没觉得自己会被Harold小肚子的曲线所吸引，他错了。  
Harold显然丝毫没有意识到自己的吸引力，而John愿意做任何事情来向Harold证明，他比自己所知道的要更好。即使John不得不因此暴露自己的一个秘密。  
警告：  
这篇同人里并没有真正的Mpreg。John想要一个孩子，他喜欢Harold的肚子，而Harold也愿意有John的孩子（这当然是不可能的）。  
除此之外，这还是一篇甜蜜的RF小甜饼，祝观看欢欣！  
译注：  
作者姑娘photonromance超级甜！  
不接受对原作者和原作的攻击，所有不好都是渣翻译的错！

 

开始的时候，John还在担心Harold可能会觉得被冒犯了。

他并不想让自己显得像个痴汉。他从来没想过让Harold感到不适。  
但他就是痴迷于此。  
当他们在一起的时候，要假装不爱它简直太困难了。特别是，当他骑在Harold身上的时候。他尤其喜欢在摇晃深入的时候用手掌揉捏Harold的小肚子。

当然他会有这样的幻想，绝不是因为Harold看起来有任何女性化的地方。  
Harold的胸膛平坦，覆盖着柔软的银色的毛发。John喜欢轻轻拉扯Harold的乳头，就为了听到他发出的声音。  
Harold毫无疑问是个男人。但是他的肚子和屁股都那么软那么软，John简直就是不能自已地爱着它们。

他愿意在Harold身上使用自己的唇舌，他会在Harold接近高潮的时候转而亲吻那些柔软的地方。  
也许有那么几次他用上了牙齿，轻轻地咬合，大概只有留下轻微红痕的力道。  
也曾不止一次地在Finch皮肤上留下了暗色的，吮吸的痕迹。

没有理由，也不知道是什么时候，John意识到自己迷上了Harold挺拓三件套下圆润的线条。他就是爱上了而已。

而有些时候，在John愿意放纵自己的时候，他会有一些，非常、非常美妙的幻想。

这有些不公平，特别是在某些温暖的时刻。在他们蜷缩在一起的时候。  
John想象一些情景，并没有告诉Harold，也没有得到Harold许可的绮丽幻想。

他只是害怕。  
万一Harold不能理解他呢？Harold是个天才，但是John也看到过某些天才大力抨击无关紧要的罪行。  
所以John宁愿保守自己的秘密。  
他很少回味自己的幻想，只会在自己感觉最孤独的时候继续纵容它们滋生。

但Harold发现了他在隐藏着什么。

John偎依在Harold身边，在夕阳的余晖中昏昏欲睡，手指无所事事地在Harold的肚子上来回轻抚。  
他原本非常确信自己的老板是睡着了的，所以当Harold突然开口，他多少有点惊讶。

“你在想什么呢？”只是一个单纯的问句，Harold已经昏昏欲睡，显然并没有刺探什么的意思。

“我在想，你怎么能这么美呢？”John这样告诉Harold，手指头仍旧在Harold的肚子上滑动。而Harold发出了有点被逗乐的笑声。

“我就是这样想的啊。”John坐起来一点，直视着Harold的眼睛，他的手还贴在Harold的肚子上。“我觉得你就是这样光彩夺目美丽动人。”

Harold露出软绵绵的笑，抚摸着John被汗水打湿的头发。  
“我相信你是这样想的。”Harold说，柔软的手指落到了John锋利的颧骨上。

“我觉得我需要一个解释。”John皱着眉，完全清醒过来。

“一个干渴的人，喝下的哪怕是泥水，他也会觉得那水是世界上最甜美的水。”Harold的声音里带着一点点悲伤的痕迹，就像是……  
不，John绝对不会让Harold这样觉得的。

“你觉得我选择你是因为我很饥渴吗？”John低声咆哮着，倾过身子撑在Harold上方。

“John，我知道——”

“你并不想你以为的那样了解我，Finch先生。”John嘟哝着，凑下去亲吻Harold。他移动时候轻盈的就像幽灵。  
John张嘴含住Harold的下巴，顺着下颌线一路亲下去，最后贴到了只有一层柔软皮肤的锁骨附近。

“我觉得你是迷人的。”John在Harold的胸膛上吐息，吹动了软软的毛发。  
他的手掌贴上了Harold肚子上的曲线，在持续漫长的亲吻的同时轻轻按压。

“我觉得你健康的近乎完美。看看，”John轻轻咬了一下Harold腹部轻微的凸起，“你的小肚腩，为我而生的，而且只为我。在你扣上你的西装扣子的时候，我唯一能想到的就是你柔软的内里，以及如何把你推倒在最近的桌子上占有你。”

Harold颤抖着，不能自控的勃起了。  
John用手托住那块颤颤巍巍的肉块，另一只手滑进了Harold的臀缝揉捏着臀瓣，“你的屁股如此完美可口，你看，它们在我的手中完美的就像是我是为此而生的。”

John在说话的时候都没忘了继续亲吻Harold，嘴唇压在胯骨中间一小块隆起上。  
现在就来另一场高潮未免有些太快了，但是Harold满脸潮红，看起来很愿意尝试一下。

“你是如此美丽。”John轻叹，轻咬着Harold丰满的大腿内侧某块淡淡的伤痕，“我爱你现在的样子。”

Harold脸红的样子也是如此可爱，他的瞳孔失神的涣散，  
“John，”他喘息着，“我，这，这是……”

John从未见他像这样口吃的样子，他看起来真好，气喘吁吁，困惑又夹杂着爱慕。

“我爱你。”John告诉他，温柔低沉地告白，“我爱你的所有事情。你蓬松的毛发，你圆圆的小肚子，和你为了赶上我的脚步跛行的样子。”他俯下身，落了一个吻在Harold的小肚子上。

他的手落回Harold的肚子上，带着明显的保护意味，也许还有一点占有欲。在他心里愤愤不平的抱怨着的声音和之前供养着John黑色幻想的一模一样。  
当他回过神的时候，他感觉到愧疚。这个想法破坏了这一刻的美好。

Harold正注视着他，有些受到惊吓地瞪大眼。  
他注意到了，当他他会注意到。

当John看回去的时候，Harold捉住了John的下巴，把他拉近了另一个吻里，更加温柔轻软的吻。  
“还有一些事情，”Harold仔细查看着John的表情，这样说。他的眼镜还在枕头旁边的桌子上，但是John知道他在被解读，就像Harold正戴着眼镜一样清晰地被解读出来。  
“还有一些事情你想要说出来。我想要信任你，我的确是这样想的。”他停顿了一下，John看到他粉红色的小舌头轻舔了一下下唇。“但是你在隐藏什么？”

他能做什么？背弃Harold的信任而拒绝回答？或者背弃他一直怀揣着的想法？

John握住了Harold放在他脸颊上的手，细致地亲吻着他的手指。  
他应该知道，Harold值得更多的东西[He deserves to know. Harold deserves so much more.]。而现在，真相就是John所能给出的了。  
他深呼吸，然后捧着Harold的手轻轻的贴在自己脸颊上。他闭上眼睛张开了嘴。

“我，我总是会想象……想象你。我会想象你怀着我的孩子。”

短暂的沉默几乎让John的心跳停止。Harold的手并没有移动，仍旧轻轻地贴在他的下巴上。  
周围完全是安静的，没有声音够帮他记录周围流逝的时间。所以他也不知道什么时候他才敢看向Harold。

Harold是微笑着的。他的眼神尚且有些涣散，在他拉下John亲吻顺便把他从窒息中拯救之前。  
“我当然希望我可以有你的孩子。”他对着John的唇吐息，“如果我能的话，亲爱的。”

“你，你不——”这次是John开始结结巴巴了，“你不生气？”

“我知道你想要有一个自己的孩子。”Harold解释道，就好像这是件非常简单的事情，“你刚刚向我解释了，你觉得我是如何有吸引力的，物理性质上的吸引力。我能够察觉到它们之间的联系。”

“但它……并不……”

Harold示意他安静下来。  
“我想不出比‘你想要我怀上你的孩子’，更让我性奋的东西了。”他低声说着，握着John正耐心地放在他所热爱的小肚子上的手，放回他的阴茎上，“事实上，我很可能会很喜欢这个。也许就是现在，Reese先生？”

John露出一个能够看到牙齿的微笑，手掌给了一个有力的挤压，这就足够让他开始喘息了。  
“我很乐意现在来做这个验证，Finch先生。”

 

END.

 

Sorry it takes me so long to put the work there, photonromance is the sweety wirter who write the lovely story!

Appreciate photonromance's amazing work!


End file.
